


Apologies

by Antigone2



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, R break up, canon- 90s anime, humor (because angst was done) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone2/pseuds/Antigone2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Endymion has to answer for the R-break up.  He thought Sailor Pluto would be the most difficult apology. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this title sucks so much. I'm legit angry at myself for it.

Sailor Pluto was pissed. That much was obvious.

In hindsight, King Endymion wished he'd thought to bring Small Lady with him to the time door, to soften the senshi of time up a little bit. Or, at least, as a witness should he end up murdered. Or missing. But he'd left the princess with her mother, in the middle of catching her up on all the details of her time in 20th Century Tokyo and the exciting conclusion to the battle with Wiseman.  The princess hadn't wanted to leave her parents' sides ever since she returned, and Endymion couldn't really blame her.

Still. He should've thought to bring a witness.

"I _do_ have an explanation," he said.

"I don't care," Pluto answered shortly, "About _why_ you felt you _had_ to do what you did. You've already _explained_ to me."

"So what-"

"I'd settle for an apology."

He opened his mouth. Closed it again. Thought for a moment.

"An apology," Pluto explained sarcastically, "is a thing when one person acknowledges regret for an offensive or _idiotic_ action."

"I know what an apology is," Endymion said, needlessly, (and, if he admitted it, a little petulantly truth be told).

"An idiotic action such as, purely as an example, mucking around in the timeline without so much as a 'by your leave' from the eternal _guardian_ of time."

Endymion gave her a sarcastic look and she raised an eyebrow, dangerously.

"I apologize," he said. Because she is a senshi, after all. And senshi can kill you.

"For?"

"Sending those prophetic dreams to my past self."

"And?" Pluto moved her hand in a circular motion before her as if she was coaching a young child to speak.

"And for possibly messing up the timeline beyond all repair. Although you'll notice it didn't _actually_ hurt anything," he added quickly. "In fact, I'm sure you know, as the eternal guardian of time, what it helped _prevent._ "

Sailor Pluto gave another half-shrug. "Many things can happen, King, that can alter the course of time.  The memories that came to you of Wiseman's victory over Sailor Moon could have been nothing but flashes of a possible, unlikely, future."

"I couldn't risk that."

"One could argue, what you did was risker," Sailor Pluto said.  He had no come back for that, so he stayed silent.

Then she sighed and waved her arm dismissively. "Alright, fine. I accept your apology, your highness. _Don't_ do it again."

"I hope to never need to." At the look in her eyes he cowed a little and added, "I mean, I won't."

Sailor Pluto gave him a small smile. "Alright, King. Consider yourself absolved."

That was easier than I expected, he thought.  His relief must have shown on his face because Sailor Pluto added: "I wouldn't relax too much if I were you, King. After all, I'm not the only person who requires an apology."

He blinked and Sailor Pluto made a point of sighing and shaking her head in deep sympathy at him. "And I think you'll find she might be a _little_ harder on you than I was."

"Right," he muttered, trying to keep from running a hand through his hair.  That nervous habit always gave him away, and he had meant to keep his stoic, King of the World demeanor up until he was back through the time gate into Crystal Tokyo.  

"Word of advice," Pluto said, as he turned to leave. "Don't use that 'it didn't actually hurt anything' line on her. I don't think she'll take to it too kindly."

* * *

Back at the palace, Serenity was in the gardens with her senshi and Small Lady.  The sun was low in the sky, giving them all halos of gold. An observer would never have guessed that it hadn't been much time since the entire city was a war torn wasteland.  It was back to radiating peace, back to a utopia.

The princess was kneeling on the ground, her hands gently coaxing a tiny white ball of puff onto her lap.  As he came closer, Endymion saw it was a tiny baby bunny.  "Is that your new pet?" He asked, kneeling beside her. 

Small Lady grinned and nodded.   Endymion reached out to stroke its fur.

"How did it go with Sailor Pluto?" Serenity asked, and he looked up, squinting into the sun.  "Fine," he said. "We've worked it out."  He raised his hand to shade his eyes, and immediately regretted it. Something in Serenity's smile made him want to run and hide.

Mercury leaned down, lifting the bunny gently into her hands and Jupiter likewise picked Small Lady up in her arms. "Maybe we should take her in the shade for a bit, Princess, don't you think?"

"Don't forget, she still needs a name," Mercury said, with a grin. "How about Chibi-Usagi? Chibi-Usa for short."  She had a teasing sparkle in her eye.  The memories were new, but they were there, sure as anything. 

Small Lady balked in response, "That's MY name," she protested. "Something else!"

"Alice?" Mars was suggesting, as they walked away. 

Endymion turned to look at his wife, who waved and blew kisses to Small Lady. 

"It's adorable, Ren," he said to her, "She'll love it."

"Are you sure?" Serenity said, listing her head to the side and putting a finger to her lips, thoughtfully. "Are you sure she'll love it _enough_? Maybe it would be a good idea to threaten its life and make her give it up for a while. Just to really _test_ her, ya know?"

Venus, who had stayed behind, made a sound that was something between a laugh and cough. "Oh man, you are so fucked," she murmured to Endymion under her breath.

"V-chan, don't you have somewhere to be?" Serenity, brushing the garden dirt off the knees of her dress.

"Sadly, Sere, I do," Venus said, "As much as I am loathe not to be a part of this.  If he's sentenced with treason, you'll comm me and let me know right? Because I don't want to miss that."

"Venus," Serenity said, giving her guardian a look.

"Alright, alright, I'm off." She tossed her hair behind her and patted Endymion on the shoulder. "It was nice knowing you, King."

 "So..." he said, as followed Serenity inside. "Try me for treason, huh?" He attempted a laugh, but it died a premature death when she turned to look at him.

"Don't think it didn't cross my mind," she said.

 

* * *

"I had my reasons you know," he said, as she closed the door to the room.  She leaned against the door, sizing him up.

Once again, Endymion realized he had forgotten to secure a witness. Dammit.

"I'm sure you did," she said, smiling. "I'm sure it was a _good_ one, too. I'm sure it made _perfect_ sense, and I'm _sure_ you can explain why all of a sudden all the wonderful memories of our first few months together - which I'm positive I _used_ to have - are completely gone?"

This was most certainly a trap and Endymion knew better than to speak back when Serenity was in the middle of a sarcastic soliloquy.

"And, suddenly replaced with devastating scenes of being told I was weak, hateful, and of me collapsing in tears in a phone booth of ALL places?" she continued. " _Well_?!"

The sarcasm had turned into straight anger, and now he knew he'd _better_ have an answer.

"Because she had to know!" he said, "Had to under _stand_ that this it isn't easy, that it wasn't _handed_ to us.  Sailor Moon had to know it wasn't just fate, it wasn't _destiny_ or some ghost of a long-dead princess who bound her to Mamoru, but the fact that they _chose_ each other."

"Excuse me, but _handed_ to us?" Serenity's voice went up a notch or two, her hands flew to her hips. "I watched you bleed out in my arms at D-Point, I think I knew - even back then - none of this was _easy._ "

"But Wiseman pulls on people's _deepest_ insecurities, Serenity. I _saw_ it happen, in my memories of the event, I saw him _break her_. And it was all because she didn't know what she should've known and it was Mamoru's fault -"

"Oh, I see. So you don't think you _loved_ me enough?" She curled her arms around her chest, practically snarling at him. "That makes it _so_ much better! Thank you _so_ much for all your efforts in timeline manipulation, Endymion."

"No!" He put his hand to his head, "No, that's not...  I think you didn't _know_ how much he loved you!"

"You have got to stop talking about your past self like he's someone other than you." She had a point, but Endymion didn't want to dwell on that point.  "And how was sending yourself dreams that I would _die_ going to help any of this, anyway?!"

"Because in the end it didn't matter what fate or destiny was telling him, he still _chose her._ And trusted that she was strong enough, that they were strong enough, to defeat whatever the universe could throw at them. " Endymion took a deep breath. "And they _did_."

"And what if you _hadn't_? For selene's sake, Endy, how could you have had any idea what would happen if your past self hadn't-"

"Hadn't what?" he said, "Hadn't chosen to be with her?" He fought the ironic twist of his lips as hard as he could. Serenity would never forgive him if he smiled right now. "I agree there are very few guarantees in this world, Ren, but that is most certainly one of them."

She crossed her arms and glared. "A phonebooth, Endy. Crying. For _hours_."

"I know it wasn't ideal," he said. "How do you communicate that sort of thing across the centuries, how do you train someone who'd never known love in how to properly express it? I had to force his hand."

"And what about _me_?! Countless sleepness nights, an extra fifteen pounds heartbreak weight, _severely_ lowered grades..." Serenity was ticking things off on her fingers as Usagi's experiences came foggily into her memory.   Endymion knew better than to ask how it was possible her grades dropped even _lower,_ but he did wonder, for the briefest of seconds.

He sighed, guiltily. "And I know Usako got caught in the crossfire, like always."  An angry expression settled across his features. "He really did handle it very poorly."

Serenity pinched the bridge of her nose. "You are a damn headcase, Endy, you know that, right?"

"I do."

Dropping her hands to her sides, Serenity took a deep breath and regarded him in silence.

"I'm so, so sorry," he whispered, and he didn't have to fake any sincerity. "That I went about it the way I did. That it was even necessary in the first place."  Despite himself, his voice hitched a little. "That I had to make the decision myself, when it wasn't only mine to make. That I couldn't come to _you_ , like I always do when there is a problem."

She sighed. 

"You probably would have had a much better idea, you always do."   Endymion wanted to take her hand, but wasn't sure if they were at the place where physical contact would be welcome. Instead he put a hand to his forehead and sighed. "Ren, I was _lost_ without you." 

Serenity put her hands in fists and threw her head back in frustration. "Ugh, you are so _infuriating!_ "

He cringed.

"Why can't you just let me be _mad_ at you?" she continued, and he allowed himself a small amount of hope.  Serenity stepped forward and let him put his head on her shoulder. 

"I'll spend every waking minute of my life making it up to you, Serenity, I swear, I will do anything-"

Serenity pulled away and shook her head at him, "You can cut the dramatics. I'll forgive you, Endy." She sighed. "I always do."

His relief was short-lived.

"On one condition, of course."

"A condition?"

"You are not getting off _that_ easily, buddy."

Serenity stepped back from him, twirled a strand of hair around her finger thoughtfully. "How long was it, Endy? How long were we apart back then? How long did you torture your teenage self, how many nights did little Usagi Tsukino cry herself to sleep?"

"I-- about three months, right?"

"Three months," she said, nodding. "I think that's about right. Three of our very first, precious months together as a couple, completely vanished into the void of time because of your, let's face it, frankly _terrible_ execution of a only slightly not-horrible plan."

"Ren-"

Stepping away from him, she raised her chin and faced him with the expression she had during official announcements. "Then, I'll see you in three months, King Endymion."

His jaw dropped. Whatever he'd been expecting, it wasn't that.

"What?"

Serenity's face held no room for argument.  She didn't even seem that upset. "It's only fair, Endy. I remember three months of utter heartbroken torture at every turn, shouldn't you also experience being away from someone you love?"

"I _just did!"_

She shrugged, "Sounds like that's your problem."

"Won't _you_ miss me?" He was doing his best to keep the panic out of his voice, but wasn't sure how good a job he was doing.

"I'll live," she said, walking toward the door.  She touched the knob with the tips of her fingers, paused. "I'll have a bed made up for you in your study. It should be comfortable."

"Yo-- you aren't serious, aren't you?"

"Are you questioning the Queen of Crystal Tokyo?" Serenity turned, one hand still on the doorknob, the other on her hip. Her face held no room for argument.

Endymion opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking at her incredulously.  "You can't... you can't meant that, Ren."

She raised an eyebrow and his heart sank. "Of course we'll still have to dine together sometimes, and you may hold my hand in public. Briefly. With gloves, of course."

He was looking at her with completely disbelief and horror now.

"I'll have a binding decree made up of course, so you won't be confused on your boundaries. It'll all be very legal and airtight, I promise you." Serenity tilted her head, her expression very serious.

"A... de _cree_?"

Serenity looked at him blandly. "Is there a problem, Endymion?"

Slumping against the wall, he sighed.  He'd just gotten her _back,_ but he supposed he deserved this. "No," he said, miserably.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Serenity throw her arms up in bewilderment. "I can't believe this," she said, "You are still the most gullible person on the planet, aren't you?"

His head snapped up to her rolling eyes and exasperated face. 

"And c'mon I expected you to beg at least a _little!"_

"I _told_ you," he said, "I'm a guilty wreck, I'd probably do anything you told me to!"

She kissed him lightly. "Anything, hmmm?"

"Not cleaning Small Lady's pet rabbit's cage."

"Darn," she kissed his neck, pulling herself a little closer, "I'll have to think of something else."

"You utterly incorrigible, my _god_ ," Endymion sighed, letting his head fall back against the wall in vexation.

"Ooh, hurry, better send your past self a dream to _warn_ him about that," she said and he gave her a withering look. He supposed he'd have to get used to these sort of jabs, for a long time coming.

Serenity stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his ear. "Do warn him about all the _incorrigible_ things I do," she murmured in his ear, before lightly nipped at the lobe.

"Oh, he's already had plenty of _those_ types of dreams," he said, pulling her into his arms. "If I remember correctly."

"Pervert."

He laughed, "Well, he _is_ a teenager, Ren, cut him a break."

"Absolutely not," she said, "I'm warning my teenage self right now, Endy." She wriggled one arm free of his embrace and raised it to the sky, fingers spread. "Do not trust this man, past-Usagi," she composed out loud, "I just found out he has _very_ questionable intentions toward you! And in the future, he spends important diplomatic royal galas very obviously staring down the front of your dress."

"I won't confirm or deny such scalding allegations," he said, tracing his hands back to the zipper of her dress, "but in my defense, that was _one time_ , and your cleavage was phenomenal in that dress."  He leaned down to kiss her again and she stepped away from his embrace, brushing her hands together like she was dusting them off.

"So, wait,... you _weren't_ serious before, right?" he just had to confirm, eyeing her with no small amount of suspicion. He knew her well enough to know he had a long way to go to get fully back into her good graces.

Serenity stepped forward, again, pulled his head down to hers and kissed him deeply, and then pulled away and looked in his eyes. "I was about you sleeping in the study," she said.

He gaped at her, "Ren-"

"A _phonebooth_ , Endy!"

"But-"

"You _ripped up_ a rose and let it go in wind, saying it our love was dead with it!"

"Okay, that wasn't-"

"I drank a gallon of bright green love potion and threw it up on Rei!"

"I-- wait, what?"

Serenity just crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

He sighed. "I'll make it up to you. I promise... somehow."

She gave him a truly magnificent smile, "Oh, I _know_."  Then she winked and opened the door, holding out her hand. "Come, let's see what Small Lady named her bunny."

* * *

 

"So, the King is still alive," Venus said.

"It seems that way," Mercury said.  "I suppose it wasn't a charge worthy of a death sentence after all."

"Don't worry," Serenity said, putting her arm around Venus conspiratorially.  "I'll be making him pay for a long time. In a thousand tiny ways. Forever."

"Ah, so just a life sentence, then," Mars quipped to Jupiter, who smirked.

"Now," the Queen smiled at her friends, "let's head down to dinner."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Endymion's reasoning behind the dreams is based on a headcanon of knight-of-tuxedo's from tumblr.  
> NQS's sarcastic response about the bunny is based on a headcanon post of midnightdrop's on tumblr. You are both beautiful shining stars.


End file.
